Who i am to say?
by YunoGYL
Summary: Songfic SasuNaru Who i am to say? - Hope


**Ola a todos!!! **

**SasuNaru Songfic**

**Pov Sasuke**

**Who Am I To Say**** (**¿Quién soy yo para decir?)

Love of my life, my soulmate El amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela  
You're my best friend Eres mi mejor amigo  
Part of me like breathing Una parte de mi como respirar  
Now half of me is left Ahora queda la mitad

Don't know anything at all No se nada de nada  
Who am I to say you love me Quien soy yo para decir que me amas?  
I don't know anything at all Yo no se nada de nada  
And who am I to say you need me y quien soy yo para decir que me necesitas?

Naruto, ese nombre trae tantos recuerdos a mi mente…

Hace días que no puedo dormir por mas que lo intento, ya no puedo callar mas este sentimiento que me mata lentamente, quiero gritarle a todo mundo que amo a Naruto mas que a nadie y que es el amor de mi vida. Pero no puedo…simplemente no puedo. Algo me lo impide, tal ves sea mi maldito orgullo o… puede ser que tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar. Tal ves se ponga a gritar como loco o simplemente se sorprenda i se quede como tonto. Todo se puede esperar de ese dobe…

No se que pensar, no se que hacer. Que tal se me dice que el no me corresponde i se aleje de mi? Que haría yo sin mi Naruto? no seria nada sin el….

Ya amaneció, ahora tengo que levantarme e ir a recoger al dobe hasta su casa sino llegaría tarde el primer dia de clases….

Golpee la puerta pero no llego una respuesta, de seguro se había quedado dormido… nada raro en el. Coloque mi mano en la perilla y la gire, la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando va entender ese kitsune que es peligroso tenerla asi??? Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces pero es un completo dobe distraído! Tal ves por eso este enamorado de el, porque es todo lo contrario a mi. Como el Ying y el Yang. Uno no puede existir sin el otro.

Como ya lo esperaba la casa estaba echa un desorden, ropa tirada por todas partes, tazones de ramen vacios en cualquier lugar, cuadernos regados, todo tipo de cosas. Camine cuidadosamente a su habitación, entre y lo vi en su cama. Dormido. Parecía que estaba roncando un poco.

Color me blue I'm lost in you De color azul me pierdo en ti Don't know why I'm still waiting No se porque sigo esperando  
Many moons have come and gone Muchas lunas han ido y venido  
Don't know why I'm still searching No se porque sigo esperando

Don't know anything at all No se nada de nada  
And who am I to say you love me y quien soy yo para decir que me amas?  
I don't know anything at all Yo no se nada de nada  
And who am I to say you need me Y quien soy yo para decir que me necesitas?

Me acerque a el. Se veía tan lindo, tan inocente dormido. Tenia ganas de recostarme a su lado y abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir nunca de mi lado. Para estar con el en la eternidad. Se movió un poco haciendo que me alejara un poco de el. De nuevo fui hacia mi Naruto. Sus mejillas eran muy lindas, en especial esos bigotes que parecen de kitsune y que tanto me llamaban la atención. Le acaricie la mejilla delineando sus bigotes con mi mano. Su piel era tan… suave…. Suspire. Cada dia ese dobe que tengo enfrente me volvia mas loco. El se estaba convirtiendo en una adiccion en mi vida. Era como una droga que una vez consumida se hace una obsesión.

-Naruto despierta

-mm…

-Naruto…

Ese dobe y su sueño pesado. Siempre era lo mismo. Note que la cobija que lo cubria arrstraba hasta piso…i se me ocurrió una manera de despertarlo. Agarre la orilla de cobija y la jale haciendo que Naruto callera al suelo.

-AHHH!!! Que demo..- me miro sorprendido- Sasuke-teme ¿Qué haces aquí?

-akuerdate que me dijiste ke pasara por ti dobe

-ke pasaras por mi? AH..hoy…es..el..primer dia de clases??

-sip

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero al dar el primer paso se estaba callendo. Me acerque a el rápido y lo detuve. El había quedado enfrente de mi, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus manos estaban en mi pecho y un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene, los cuales cada ves que los veo me pierdo en ellos.

-Sasuke..

-Naruto..

Estaba a punto de besarlo. Esos labios que me vuelven loco estaban cerca de ser mios. Me fui acercando lentamente cuando el se alejo rápidamente. Porque? Porque te alejaste Naruto? acaso…

-lo..siento…me voy a bañar..ahora regreso- Tras decir eso se metió al bañó

Al poco rato salió ya vestido y listo para irnos. Naruto…Ahora si estaba dudando mas de lo normal. Quería decírtelo pero un miedo invadió mi corazón. Como sabria si haría lo correcto? Como sabria que lo iba a decir correctamente?...

Now you're a song I love to sing Ahora eres una cancion que amo cantar  
Never thought it feels so free Nunca pense que se siente tan libre  
Now I know what's meant to be Ahora se lo que significaba ser  
And that's okay with me Y eso esta bien conmigo

But who am I to say you love me Pero quien soy yo para decir que me amas?  
And who am I to say you need me y quien soy yo para decir que me necesitas?  
And who am I to say you love me y quien soy yo para decir que me amas?

Era ahora o nunca. Te mire fijamente. Estaba muy seguro de mi mismo. Te lo diría de la manera en que salga mientras me entiendas estará bien. Puso una mirada preocupada. Sabia que le tenia que decir algo.

-Naruto.. Ocupo hablar contigo – dije en un tono muy serio, no quería que pensara que esto era una broma.

-¿con..migo?..de de ke?

Suspire y le tome las manos.

-Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de algo Naru

Sonrió levemente. Parecía nervioso o al menos eso creía yo. Suspire de nuevo. Estaba esperando que me dijera algo, pero solo me dedico una mirada de curididad.

-yo.. – trate de mirarlo a los ojos pero no puede, no cuando estoy a punto de decir algo tan importante – yo..

-¿tu..? – note un cierto tono nervioso en el

-yo.. te amo Naruto

-Sasuke..

Ya no pude esperar mas y me hize de sus labios. El parecía en estado zombi, no hacia nada, ni siquiera había parpadeado. Se alejo de mi y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. No entendía esa actitud. El era de los que siempre decía que había que enfrentar las cosas. Pero esta ves no lo hizo. Al contrario..salio huyendo de mi.

De seguro lo hizo porque el no me corresponde.. ¿Cómo pude creer que me amaba? El me había repetido en muchas ocasiones que eres su mejor amigo, como su hermano… ¿Cómo pude creer eso?

Ya había pasado mas de un mes y no sabia nada de Naruto. No había ido a la escuela y no estaba en casa. Fui a buscarlo miles de veces pero no se encontraba. Le hable al celular y lo tenia apagado. Le mande mensajes y nunca me contesto.

Yo necesitaba verlo, saber si estaba bien, necesitaba…estar cerca de el para yo poder estar bien. La única respuesta lógica que encuentro de que no haya aparecido i que no me alla llamado es ke el..no me necesita. Yo no significo gran cosa en su vida..

¿Como iba a saber que no me necesitabas?..

¿Cómo iba a saber que no me amabas?

¿Cómo saber todo eso Naruto?

I don't know anything at all Yo no se nada de nada  
And who am I to say you love me y quien soy yo para decir que me amas?  
I don't know anything at all Yo no se nada de nada  
And who am I to say you need me y quien soy yo para decir que me necesitas?  
I don't know anything at all Yo no se nada de nada

I don't know anything at all yo no se nada de nada  
I don't know anything at all yo no se nada de nada  
I don't know anything at all Yo no se nada de nada

El timbre sonó. Alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí. Y ahí estaba. El amor de mi vida. No estaba soñando, esto era real. El. Parado en mi puerta. Mirándome mientras sonreía.

-Naruto…

-Te amo

-¿Qué?

- te amo Sasuke.. yo necesitaba verte..necesitaba decírtelo

-entonces.. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo?

-tenia miedo Sasuke

-miedo..de ke?

-Sasu…yo..

-Naru – sonreí levemente

El agacho su cabeza. Y al segundo siguiente sentí sus labios sobre los mios. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo abraze por la cintura acercándolo a mi mientras el beso de hacia mas profundo.

-yo también te amo Naru

Esto era perfecto. Y lo mejor era que es realidad no es un maldito sueño.

En este momento ya no sabia nada de nada. Solo sabia que nos amábamos y eso todo lo que importaba….


End file.
